


Ghostza angst with a pinch of protectiveness towards Ranboo

by ShinyRocks



Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghostza, Sad Ghostza, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), So much angst, Technoblade commits illegal activities, Winged Technoblade, descriptions of violence, does an elytra count, i think, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Decided to feed y’all some angst luvs,,, not a ship fic, christ on a cross ya thirsty fucksPhil died during the 3rd and final bombing of L’manburg, and Technoblade is sad
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: SBI stuff that are loosely connected but are in the same timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205906
Kudos: 154





	Ghostza angst with a pinch of protectiveness towards Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this shit because I wanted angst,,, again let me know if you want more and pls give me feedback luvs 🥰

Technoblade was cleaning his armor of stained blood and grime. He wiped his chestplate methodically as the sound it made calmed and him. 

It made him think “You did what you had to.” He had buried Phil a few hours before, with his friendship emerald. Technoblade kept Phil’s bucket hat, as Phil said he wanted him to have it before his death, after Tommy stabbed him. 

Of course, Technoblade took Tommy’s last life. The thought of Tommy’s blood on his white and red shirt, his wound spilling the thing he worshipped, made him almost giddy. He smiled and continued wiping his armor.

Technoblade eyed the bucket hat on the table where he put the rest of his armor and weaponry to clean later. He took his hand he used to steady the armor as he wiped, and put the bucket hat on. A few seconds after, he heard a knock on the door.

Technoblade stilled. He grabbed his sword, which was still covered in a decade’s worth of dirt, blood and scratches. He stood up, his chair making an almost unbearable amount of noise.

His shoes clacked against the wooden floors, as he made his way over to the door. He creaked it open, and saw the translucent figure of his friend of eons and eons. “Hey mate, seem to have lost my hat, you seen it?”

Technoblade blinked, and dropped his sword “Woah there mate, you good? You look like you’ve seen a government.” Phil chuckled and murmured to himself “That was a good one.” Technoblade stared at him “Nope, nope, nope, nope.” 

Technoblade said as he closed the door. “Hey there! Techno! Give me my hat you fucker!” Technoblade laughed as Phil banged on the door. “Techno! You are quite a rude person for declining my offer, Techno!”. 

Technoblade chuckled and opened the door, again greeted by Phil, who motioned for him to hunch over so he could get his hat back. He put it back on, and started flickering in and out of reality. 

Technoblade asked “You good, Phil?” Phil nodded, his expression rather somber opening his hands flicker and glitch. “S’mthings’ walking on my grave, I guess.” Phil then budged past Technoblade, going to sit at the table, before he noticed the armor and weapons on the table.

“We got ‘em pretty good, right mate?” Technoblade nodded and replied “Are you sure your okay, Phil? You seem a sad y’know?” Phil looked down and chuckled, before proceeding to pull an elytra out of his inventory.

Technoblade looked at him in shock. That was an elytra. One of the most illegal things to own on the entire server next to anything from the End and bedrock. Phil handed them to him and they looked to be enchanted.

“Dream gave these to me in the Beyond, the green fucker called it. They got Mending and Unbreaking III. I’m gonna go away for a bit, mate. I’ll be back.” 

Technoblade took the elytra and said, worried “Wait, what? Phil?” Phil looked at him, smiling as a translucent tear dripped down his cheek. He continued to flicker more intensely now, and his lower body quickly faded completely. “I’ll be back, mate. Don’t be sad.”

Phil floated up through his ceiling as Technoblade raced up the ladder to see him one last time. He was almost completely gone, besides the upper half of his face. Technoblade sunk to the ground, and brushed the elytra’s smooth surface with his scarred thumb.

“For you Phil, the world and beyond.” He knew Phil could hear him, and he did.

A few days later, when Ranboo came knocking on his door while he was still grieving, he decided that Ranboo could stay in his house. They grew closer, and in one of their conversations, Ranboo mentioned Phil. 

“Yeah, Phil visited me earlier and gave me a golden apple. I like Phil” Technoblade paused. “Wait, Phil visited?” Ranboo nodded and said “Is that bad? Do you hate him?” Technoblade shook his head and said “Ranboo, he’s dead.”

Ranboo said “Oh.. oh. I’m sorry.” Technoblade sighed and replied “It’s fine, it’s fine.” As Technoblade looked up, he saw Phil behind Ranboo, with his hands on both his shoulders, floating so his head was visible.

He was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> protective grandza go brrrr
> 
> clueless adopted grandchild ranboo go brrr
> 
> caring grieving technodad go brrr


End file.
